Disney Magical Smash Bros. Ultimate/Classic Mode Paths
Here's the list of Classic Mode Paths in Disney Magical Smash Bros. Ultimate. Charmy the Speedy Fawn * Here We Go! Jacky the Jackrabbit * TBA... Sally the Deer * TBA... Dante the Dragon * TBA... Dr. Crimson * Deers, Speedies, Every Last One! Metal Charmy * TBA... Darla the Magical Rabbit * TBA... Johnny (CTSF) * TBA... Landa (TLoC) * TBA... Macho * TBA... Soy * TBA... Mickey Mouse * Mickey’s Wild Adventure Donald Duck * Goin’ Quackers Minnie Mouse * Minnie’s Brawl-Toons Goofy * Goof Troops Return Pete * That Darn Mouse! Scrooge McDuck * The Hunt is On! José Carioca * Summer Fiesta Darkwing Duck * Let's Get Dangerous Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * The Power of Two Ortensia * No Damsel in Distress Captain Mickey * The Good Ol' Days Peter Pan * Journey Beyond Neverland Captain Hook * Worthy Opponent Captain Jake * Yo Ho! Let’s Go! Aladdin * One Smash Ahead The Genie * Genie’s Magical Funtime Hour Jasmine * More Than Just a Princess Jafar * Bow Before His Power Hercules * Zero to Hero Hades * Get Ready to Rumble! Baloo * Bare Necessities Shere Khan * Fresh from the Rouges Gallery Don Karnage * Plunder and Lightning Simba * Taking Back the Heir Nala * Nala’s Pride Timon and Pumbaa * Hakuna Matata Scar * That Throne is Mine! Rafiki * Wisdom Prevails Kion * Lion Guard Defend! Mushu * Guardian of Smash Mulan * From Princess to Warrior Li Shang * I'll Make a Man Out of You Robin Hood * Sherwood’s Finest T.J. * All Classic, All Original Ashley Spinelli * Tough Girls Don’t Cry Milo Thatch * The Lost Empire Kida * For the Future of Atlantis Woody * Woody’s Roundup Buzz Lightyear * To Infinity and Beyond! Jessie * Cowboys and Spacemen Zurg * Fall of the Galactic Alliance Reptillus Maximus * The Battles That Time Forgot Bo Peep * Bo Peep, Back In Action! Ducky & Bunny * Paired Prize Fighters Sulley * Top Smasher Randall * Where's the Kid? Mike * Laugh Floor Mayhem Lucky and Spot * Like Friends, Like Duos Stitch * Experiment 626 Sparky * Electric Boogaloo Chopsuey * More Attention, Good. Less, Bad. Jack Sparrow * Swords! Rum! Cannons! Captain Barbossa * Curse of the Black Pearl Davy Jones * Rise of the Flying Dutchman TRON * TBA... Sam Flynn * TBA... Quorra * TBA... Jack Skellington * I am the Pumpkin King! Rallen * TBA... Jeena * TBA... Kim Possible * TBA... Shego * TBA... Ron Stoppable * A Sidekick's Time to Shine Will Vandom * TBA... Irma Lair * TBA... Cornelia Hale * TBA... Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.) * Conquering Worlds with Peace Thumper * TBA... Bambi * The Fawn's Journey Faline * TBA... Porcupine (Bambi) * New Bloom Jake Long * American Dragon Smash Lao Shi * TBA... Wilbur Robinson * Save the Future! Mr. Incredible * An Incredible Family Trip Mrs. Incredible * Leave It to Men? I Don't Think So! Syndrome * Syndrome’s Revenge Tod * TBA... Phineas & Ferb * Across the 2nd Dimension Agent P * Mad Scientists All Around Flynn Rider * Get Tangled! Dipper * Take Back The Falls Mabel * The Mystery Tour Bill Cipher * gnikaT revO eht dlroW Wander * TBA... Sylvia * TBA... Lord Hater * TBA... The Sensei * Old Penguin, New Tricks Bolt * Saving the World, One Paw Away Wreck-It Ralph * A Little Wreck-ognition Jim Hawkins * Searching for Treasure Planet Anna * The Next Right Thing Elsa * Let It Go Lady/Tramp * One Fighting Dog Star Butterfly * Star vs. The Forces of Smash Judy Hopps * Case of the Crazy Fighters Nick Wilde * Partners in Crime-Busting Hiro Hamada * Justice Must Be Served! Moana * How Far I’ll Go Mal * TBA... Evie * TBA... Uma * TBA... Celia Facilier * TBA... Queen Audrey * TBA... Maleficent * Mistress of Evil Ian Lightfoot * Onward to Adventure Agumon * TBA... Guilmon * TBA... Sora * TBA... Riku * TBA... Spider-Man * Your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man Black Panther (Marvel) * For Wakanda! Captain Marvel * Clash of Superheroes Star-Lord * The Guardian's Galaxy Quest Ultron * Age of Ultron Yoda * May The Force Be With You Darth Vader * Bring Him Before Me Darth Maul * Rise of the Sith Luke Skywalker * A New Hope Han Solo * Chewie, Punch It! Jackie Chan * Kung Fusion Jade Chan * Let’s Go Find The Talismans Cloud * A Ride? Not Interested. Tyson Granger * Fierce Battle Aerrow * TBA... Indiana Jones * In Search for Treasure Bugs Bunny * Rabbit Rampage Nausicaä * For The Valley of the Wind Ladybug (Miraculous Ladybug) * A Miraculous Adventure Scrat * A Very Nutty Adventure Homer Simpson * Springfield Gourmet Tour Wolverine * Let’s Go, Bub! Pikachu * I Choose You! Pichu * Lightweight Fracas Mewtwo * Psychic Control Lucario * Counter Encounters Greninja * Your Turn, Greninja! Incineroar * Burning Pro Wrestling Spirit! Classic Mode Credits Themes *Charmy: ??? *Jacky: ??? *Sally: ??? *Dante: ??? *Dr. Crimson: Crimson Fight (Warped (New Remix)) *Metal Charmy: ??? *Darla the Magical Rabbit: ??? *Johnny (CtSF): ??? *Landa (TLoC): ??? *Macho: ??? *Soy: ??? *Mickey: ??? *Donald: Quackin' Credits *Minnie: ??? *Goofy: ??? *Pete: All for One (KH: DDD (Remix)) *Scrooge: Ducktales Theme (Reboot) *Jose Carioca: ??? *Darkwing Duck: ??? *Oswald: That's What Heroes Do (Remix) *Ortenisa: Credits (Power of Illusion) (New Remix) *Captain Mickey: ??? *Peter Pan: ??? *Captain Hook: ??? *Captain Jake: ??? *Aladdin: ??? *The Genie: Friend Like Me (Pop) *Jasmine: ??? *Jafar: ??? *Hercules: Zero to Hero (Pop) *Hades: ??? *Baloo: The Bare Necessities *Shere Khan: Last Dance (Rhythm N' Groove (New Remix)) *Don Karnage: Battle with Don Karnage *Simba: Circle of Life *Nala: ??? *Timon and Pumbaa: Digga Tunnah Dance *Scar: Be Prepared *Rafiki: Circle of Life (New Remix) *Kion: Here Comes the Lion Guard *Mushu: Keep 'Em Guessing (Remix) *Mulan: True to Your Heart *Li Shang: ??? *Robin Hood: ??? *T.J.: Green Tambourine *Ashley Spinilli: Dancing in the Street *Milo Thatch: Where the Dream Takes You *Kida: Victory in Atlantis *Woody: Woody's Roundup *Buzz: You've Got a Friend in Me (Wheezy) *Jessie: We Belong Together *Zurg: Zurg's Planet (Remix) *Reptillus Maximus: TSTTF Medley *Bo Peep: Strange Things (New Remix) *Ducky & Bunny: I Can't Let You Throw Yourself Away *Sulley: If I Didn't Have You *Randall: The Scare Floor *Mike: If I Didn't Have You *Lucky & Spot: 101 Jazz *Stitch: Aloha, E Komo Mai *Sparky: Iniki Track (Trouble in Paradise) *Chopsuey: Chopsuey's Galactic Battle *Jack Sparrow: He's a Pirate *Captain Barbossa: ??? *Davy Jones: ??? *TRON: ??? *Sam Flynn: Legacy Theme *Quorra: ??? *Jack Skellington: This is Halloween (Revisited) *Rallen: Rockin' Spectrobes *Jeena: Jeena's Theme (Remix) *Kim Possible: Call Me, Beep Me *Shego: What's the Switch? Medley *Ron Stoppable: Kim Possible Theme (Remix) *Will Vandom: W.I.T.C.H. Theme (Remix) *Irma Lair: We Are W.I.T.C.H. *Cornelia Hale: W.I.T.C.H. Is In the House *Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.): We Are W.I.T.C.H. (New Remix) *Thumper: ??? *Bambi: Little April Showers *Faline: Little April Showers (Pop) *Porcupine (Bambi): Bambi Rock Medley *Jake Long: American Dragon: Jake Long Theme *Lao Shi: ??? *Wilbur Robinson: The Future Has Arrived *Mr. Incredible: ??? *Mrs. Incredible: ??? *Syndrome: ??? *Tod: Best of Friends *Phineas & Ferb: Today's Gonna Be a Great Day *Agent P: Perry the Platypus Theme *Flynn Rider: Something That I Want *Dipper: Gravity Falls Theme (Remix) *Mabel: ??? *Bill Cipher: ??? *Wander: Wander Over Yonder Theme (New Remix) *Sylvia: ??? *Lord Hater: ??? *The Sensei: ??? *Bolt: I Thought I Lost You *Wreck-It Ralph: Wreck-It, Wreck-It Ralph *Jim Hawkins: Always Know Where You Are *Anna: ??? *Elsa: Let It Go (Pop) *Lady/Tramp: ??? *Star Butterfly: ??? *Judy Hopps: Try Everything *Nick Wilde: Ticket to Write *Hiro Hamada: Immortals *Moana: ??? *Mal: ??? *Evie: ??? *Uma: ??? *Celia Facilier: ??? *Queen Audrey: ??? *Maleficent: ??? *Ian Lightfoot: ??? *Agumon: Butterfly (Digimon OP 1) *Guilmon: ??? *Sora: Don't Think Twice *Riku: Simple and Clean (Hikaru) *Spider-Man: ??? *Black Panther (Marvel): ??? *Captain Marvel: ??? *Star-Lord: ??? *Ultron: ??? *Yoda: ??? *Darth Vader: The Imperial March *Darth Maul: Duel of the Fates *Luke Skywalker: ??? *Han Solo: ??? *Jackie Chan: Chan's the Man *Jade Chan: Jackie Chan Adventures Medley *Cloud: Fight On! *Tyson Granger: ??? *Aerrow: ??? *Indiana Jones: Indiana Jones Theme *Bugs Bunny: ??? *Nausicaä: ??? *Ladybug (Miraculous Ladybug): ??? *Scrat: Traveling in the Ice Age *Homer Simpson: In the Happy Life *Wolverine: ??? *Pikachu: ??? *Pichu: ??? *Mewtwo: ??? *Lucario: ??? *Greninja: ??? *Incineroar: ??? Category:Disney Magical Smash Bros. Ultimate